Whiskey Breath
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Sometimes, a drink and someone to drink it with is all you need. Other times, it's not what you need at all.  Light Angst and a cute romance!


**Hey Guys! It's my first Hetalia fic - but don't let that put you off! I worked my butt off for days so please give it a chance! If you do, Prussia will let you have a share of his awesomeness! Q_Q**

**This isn't my favourite pairing but I felt it was the one I had the best chance at writing properly as I have a problem with writing very happy characters xD**

**For some reason I ended up writing angst, even though I NEVER write angst as I don't like it very much 8(**

**On with the fic! I don't own Hetalia. I own the first season and I've pre ordered the second season though! (UK is really behind on anime Q_Q)**

After a long day of Germany yelling at everyone to shut up, Switzerland threatening to shoot everybody and America prattling on about nothing all Japan wanted was a drink. Yes, a drink. It was all that kept him sane these days. He went to the bar and ordered sake and a bottle of whiskey and headed to his regular booth to wait for his drinking partner to arrive.

Japan heard the familiar sound of stomping boots coming to him and smiled to himself. England practically threw himself into the seat opposite Japan and let out a frustrated grunt. Following the ritual Japan silently poured some whiskey into England's glass and he drank it in one breath.

"Feel better England-san?" Asked Japan.

"Nothing could make me feel better today or any other day." England replied leaning forward and rubbing his temples. "…just another day."

In return to the previous gesture England leaned over and poured some sake into Japan's cup and he gave a nod of thanks before he took his first sip.

"…America-san was quite the nuisance today."

England let out a dry laugh and drank some more of his whiskey.

"I swear that lad is getting thicker by the minute. All he did today was unwittingly insult every nation present and be his usual cock of a self."

He took another drink.

"And you know what? Everyone blames me for the way he turned out." He said with a hint of pain in his voice. " They all say 'it's always the parents fault!' and 'I can't believe he let him turn out like that!'. It's not my fault be turned out to be such an annoying little prick."

England slammed down his glass but Japan didn't even flinch. England took a deep breath and unfurrowed his eyebrows. His face softened slightly and he gave Japan a lukewarm smile.

"What about you, Japan?"

Japan took his cup in his hands and took a sip.

"They wouldn't leave me alone England-san. They kept asking me to organise this, organise that. It was very unsettling."

He took a sip.

" Italy wouldn't shut up about pasta. Yes, it is very good, but I do not need to hear about it every day."

Another sip.

England smiled into his glass. Japan always made his own troubles sound only mildly bothersome but he knew that Japan was at breaking point. Hell, they were both at breaking point. For different reasons of course, but none the less their troubles had brought themselves to the same devil…drink. After all, why not spiral down with the taste of fire in your lungs? They drank till dark, until the night was at its darkest.

England closed his eyes and swayed to the song in the background. He couldn't remember the name of it but it was one of Japan's favourites. The delightful feeling of dizziness came to him and he felt as though he was going to fall. Which, he did.

"England-san! Are you alright?"

England groaned and opened his eyes to see Japan leaning over him with concern. His eyes were groggy and England came to the conclusion that Japan was just as drunk as he was.

"I'm fine…j-just lost my balance is all…"

Japan helped England to his feet and put his hands on either side of his face and peered into his eyes. England stiffened and shut his eyes.

"I-I'm quite alright you don't have to look at me like that!" He protested.

Japan lowered his hands and pulled at England's sleeve.

"Come. We're leaving now."

"You can't tell me to leave! What gives you the right to boss me around? Your as drunk as me!"

Japan lowered his gaze and stood silently.

"I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"I'm fucking not! It's barley even midnight!"

Japan raised an eyebrow.

"Alone?"

Without looking back Japan left. On cue once he'd reached the trees at the corner England was walking towards him. Clearly going home was a much better idea than drinking alone. Japan smiled at England's progress. They walked in silence side by side on the pavement. It was a longer walk than they usually had as this year's conference was held in a different part of town as they last building had been burned to the ground as a 'farewell' from Prussia.

Japan took a deep breath of the night air into his lungs. It was nice to be walking outside at night. It really was beautiful. Despite being on the outskirts of a city you could really feel the vibe of the countryside. Japan missed the countryside. His home seemed to be one big city. Not an island. Weren't islands supposed to be beautiful, green and quiet? He missed the quite so much…

Japan stopped walking when he realised England was no longer next to him. England was looking across the street halfway down the road at a small park with flowers. England noticed Japan looking at him and he motioned with his head for Japan to cross. He nodded.

The park was nothing special. Basic swing set, slide, climbing frame and a few benched here or there. But it really was pretty at night. Japan wondered why he'd never noticed it before. It was a cold winter, and frost glittered the playground as if it was glaze on a cake. England was heading over to the swing set so Japan followed him. He sat down in one of the swings and Japan sat in the other. England used the back of his heel to make the swing move slightly. Japan just watched the man, who had no joy in his eyes just the hint of something lost. England really hadn't been taking care of himself. Before Japan had turned to drink and found England at a bar and decided to join him, he'd overheard from the others that England stayed in the bars till he was kicked out. And that he drank…alone. No other word could sound to Japan so beautiful yet so sad. It was nice to be alone. Sometimes. Especially when you hadn't had it in a long, long time…

"Japan?"

Japan jerked out of his thoughts and looked over to England who was still looking off into the distance.

"Yes, England-san?"

He was silent for a moment.

"There was a park in the town where I grew up in."

Japan waited for England to continue. He did.

"It was a big park, had everything. I always played on the swings, nothing else. The park was always full in the evenings because all the other children liked it…so I always went at night. When I was sure my parents were asleep I snuck out, still in my pyjamas, and went to play on the swings."

"England-san sounds like a lonely child."

England smiled.

"Yes…but I liked it."

To anyone else that would have sounded strange and sad, but to Japan it rung true to his own ears.

"…me to."

England got out of his swing and Japan made to do the same but England motioned for him to stay seated.

"Didn't you have China? And the others?"

Japan hung his head, deep in thought trying to pick the right words - this English wasn't quite perfect yet.

"I…went places with them, yes. I enjoyed their company and companionship, however I found that being by myself to do the things I like was much more enjoyable."

Japan felt himself being pushed forward and he gasped, his hands gripping the chains of the swing tighter. It took him a moment to register in his mind that England was pushing him on the swing looking slightly happier than before. Japan relaxed his grip.

"What about you England-san? You have three brothers do you not?"

" I don't get along with them really. Scotland was already halfway done with childhood when I arrived so we don't share many childhood memories. Ireland…isn't really safe to be around since his country was split in two, he's very unpredictable. And I can't count the years since I last saw Wales."

Japan slowed down. England had stopped pushing him. Japan turned his head to the side and saw that England was crying. A stabbing feeling came to his chest and he lifted his hand to cover England's hand which had remained on the swing. England twitched but he moved closer behind Japan and laced their fingers together. It was an odd feeling. They were both so cold and numb they could barely feel each other. But knowing he was there still made Japan feel strange.

"Are you cold Japan?"

"I'm okay En-"

Japan felt himself warm up and he realised England had took his suit jacket off and put it around his shoulders.

Japan stood up in protest.

"England-san your only wearing a shirt you'll freeze."

"I'm used to the cold."

"That is still no reason for you to give away your jacket England-san."

England gave Japan a drunken smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I don't want you to be cold. And don't tell me your not because I can tell when you're lying."

With that England walked towards the exit and Japan had no choice but to follow him.

The days passed like that. Every night while they were staying in the city they would drink together, leave, and end up at the park. The park became the place where they'd reveal a little more of themselves to each other. England loved going to the ballet. Japan's favourite band was The Beatles. England had his first crush on his English teacher in high school. Japan had his first kiss under a cherry blossom tree.

"Tsk," said England as he looked at Japan who was currently reminiscing about that kiss. "How romantic novel-y can you get? Mine wasn't nearly as romantic as that- I can barley remember mine I was so drunk…"

He sighed and put his arms behind his head. They were currently lying on a patch of grass in front of a flower patch. It had gotten slightly warmer over the weeks and the frost had cleared away letting them lie comfortably on the grass without getting wet.

Japan shifted a bit.

"Has England-kun always drank?"

England's eyes widened at the sudden change of the suffix added to the end of his name. He cleared his throat when he realised he hadn't given Japan an answer.

"Ever since I was a teenager."

Japan felt himself break a little inside at how he said his words with no shame or regret. Japan, at least, had only fallen to drink later in life. To England it appeared it _was _part of his life.

Subconsciously Japan laced his fingers with England's and stroked his thumb. The small gesture of affection was returned a minute later.

"…why?"

"…it helps me cope. With life."

He turned to Japan so he was lying on his side. He looked amused.

"Hasn't that been what we've been doing these past few months?"

They looked into each others eyes in silence until Japan opened his mouth. And shut it. Then got the courage to get his voice through his lips.

"Perhaps I would like to stop."

Japan wasn't prepared for the hurt look that fell on England's face. He looked like a kicked puppy. England sat up and straightened his tie, his face now composed.

"Very well."

"England-kun I didn't mean it like that let me finish."

England stood up.

"It's alright Japan I know what you meant."

He started to walk away.

"England-kun let me finish!"

Rougher than he meant to be he yanked on England's trouser leg and he watched him wobble on his feet until he landed on Japan's chest. England appeared flustered.

"England-kun I meant I wished to stop drinking these nights away, not spending my nights with you."

Japan turned red when he realised how his words might sound to someone walking by but he shared England's power to compose himself. He felt for England's hand above his head where England had stopped himself from completely crushing the man bellow him and took it in his own. England lowered himself down until their chests were touching.

"England-kun. Tomorrow lets come straight here. If there are other people here lets go anywhere else, a café, a restaurant, I don't care. We need to stop the drinking it's killing us, but I don't want to stop seeing you. I like spending time with you England-kun."

There was silence. England stared right into Japan's eyes as if to try and search for a hidden meaning behind his words. Nobody liked spending time with him…he thought Japan just sat with him because he didn't want to drink alone. Not that he didn't enjoy the other nations company - in fact he liked it very much.

"Japan…"He whispered. "I can't."

"Please, England-kun." He gripped his hand tighter in his own. "You could do it for me, I wouldn't be able to quit if I didn't have you to support me."

A lopsided smirk appeared on England's face.

"Isn't that blackmail?"

"All is fair in love and war, England-kun."

"Yes…I suppose. If you _need _me to quit with you."

Japan lit up at his words and wrapped his arms around England's shoulders and squeezed.

"Thank you England-kun!"

England slipped his arms around Japan's waist and put his chin in the crook of Japan's shoulder. It felt good. England got up onto his elbows, and leaned into Japan's face until they were only a hairs-breath apart. As cliché as it sounds, England swore he fell into another world went he looked into Japan's glazed brown eyes, glazed from the alcohol he just proclaimed to give up. England took a mental picture and closed the remaining gap between them.

It all happened in slow motion. It didn't really feel like a kiss to Japan at first. England and Japan's lips were chapped from the cold air. England pulled back, licked his lips and started again. Then it was a kiss one should remember for the rest of their days. gentle, warm and slightly clumsy summed up the man on top of him in nature and the way he kissed. Japan curled himself to fit in with England's body and let his body take over for the night.

"Hey England! Go easy on those dirt leaves dude!"

England scowled and continued to ignore him. America, not sensing the hostility towards him, took the cushy seat across from him.

"What's the matter England? You've been spacing out for the past month now! Don't tell me your imaginary friends have fallen out with you?"

America blew up his cheeks and patted England on his head.

"Don't worry, just go down to the park and make friends with the other boys and girls! Flying mint bunny can go to hell!."

England couldn't stop himself laughing at the irony in America's words. Once he started laughing he couldn't contain himself and he only managed to stop when tears were rolling down his eyes and everyone in the café was trying not to look at the crazy guy in the corner.

"Oh! I'm fine America!" He smiled whipping the tears from his eyes. "You can leave now I'm finished talking to you."

America give him an overdramatic shocked look but on the inside he was beaming. It had been a while since he'd heard England insult him in a light teasing way. It reminded him of happier times together.

"So. Who you waiting for?" He raised one eyebrow at him and winked.

England chocked on his tea and flushed.

"N-nobody! Can't a man drink a cup of tea in peace?"

This was all the confirmation he needed and he stood up to leave.

"Me things the lady doth protest too much."

With that he gave him a wink and slung his bag over his shoulder and turned just in time to see Japan walk through the door. America shot England a look from the corner of his eyes and flashed a grin that said 'get in there' and he practically skipped out the door. Giving Japan a salute on the way.

England waved Japan over. He took a seat and a waitress brought him a green tea, his regular.

They had found this café not far from their old bar and had fallen in love with it. It's Victorian decoration reminded England of his home back in England. Even outside he really was a hermit. Japan held England's had across the table and took a sip of his tea with the other.

"England-kun is sober, yes?" He asked lightly.

England cleared his throat.

"Since the last time you asked."

"Good."

Sip.

"A-although…"

Japan stopped mid sip and lowered his cup.

"Yes?"

"…I still haven't been able to throw out that bottle of Macallan 1947 in my cupboard. It cost me $10,000."

"Why dollars?"

"America bought it for me for my birthday when he was in my care."

"Oh."

England shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I a-almost drank it last night. I got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and I could f-feel it staring at me. Ha, sounds silly doesn't it?"

Japan squeezed England's hand in his.

"Not at all England-kun."

Japan looked at England for a moment and blushed then decided the floor was more interesting.

"England-k-kun…"

"Yes?"

Japan fiddled with his collar.

"If you feel you will be tempted to drink it when you get home, you could come to my home…for a while."

England leaned over and lifted Japan's chin with his finger and gave him a quick peck on the lips and lingered.

" Sounds wonderful."

Japan couldn't breathe as England stood up, bowed and kissed his hand.

" However I must warn you. I'm going to need a serious distraction to get my mind of that Macallan 1947."

Japan gave England a devilish smirk as his confidence came bouncing back. He stood up and swiftly leaned to England's ear and whispered.

"I was counting on that."

**Tada! Reviews are nice…very nice! 83 **

**Btw American readers trousers are pants encase you didn't know :P**

**3 3 3 3 3 ****ß**** One for each of the allies! Although I somehow feel as though I'm missing someone…8/ Ah well! ^_^**


End file.
